


金色梦乡

by expp



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expp/pseuds/expp
Summary: Once there was a way to get back homeward.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	金色梦乡

“来见我。”

你在2018年的某一天收到这样一条来自约翰列侬的短信。

你怀疑他的手机被偷了，这可能是个低劣的玩笑。你们解散已经好几年，二十一世纪最受欢迎的乐队，这几年你们几乎没有见面，也没有直接的交谈。外界传闻你们关系很坏，但你知道你们只是对彼此漠不关心，至少他是。

但这不能解释你为什么收到一条这样的短信。而且他这命令式的语气使人不快，劈头盖脸毫无前因后果，就算是对闹翻的前好友也太不客气了些。

但是他知道你在美国，你在心里小声为他辩解，他其实关注着你，于是你几乎立马决定原谅他的傲慢。

你总是这么容易心软，对着约翰列侬的时候尤其。

你站在了这栋公寓门口，你对它非常熟悉。列侬洋子夫妇伉俪情深，小报上常常登载他们携手出入这间公寓的照片。你对着公寓大门仿佛低头认错一样盯了自己的鞋尖五分钟，才确定要伸手敲门，不轻不重带有特殊节奏的七下，但是你随后意识到也许你应该按门铃，毕竟这不是十年前。

门很快打开，约翰列侬站在你面前，他瘦了一些，不，是瘦了很多，你怀疑洋子根本没给他吃饭。但最大的不同是他脸上两个巨大的黑眼圈，很像你在中国见过的大熊猫。是的，你前段时间去了中国巡演，你以前不知道在这个东方国家有那么多人喜欢你的歌，你们的。

“进来吧。”他语气冷淡，你们没有像电视剧里面那样来一个久别重逢的拥抱，他看起来并不如他短信里表现的那样需要你，开始怀疑来见他是一个错误的决定。

洋子不在，你并不惊讶，你心底早就默认你们的见面会是一个没有洋子的场合，你说不上来原因，实际上你和洋子并不矛盾，人同时需要爱人和朋友不是吗？但你就是这样觉得，而且你毫无依据地认为他也有这样的共识。

“想喝点什么？”他礼貌地问你，熟练地走进厨房摆弄那些精美的茶具。

“茶就好，谢谢。”你也不自觉的礼貌起来，仿佛你们没有相交十几年又闹翻，而是刚刚认识不久的两个人。

你们面对面地坐着，不咸不淡地聊天，聊你最近的巡演，你说中国是个神奇的地方，甚至比乔治喜欢的印度还要神奇，你在那里获得了一些灵感。你聊你的孩子们，并假装对他的孩子感兴趣，你要求看肖恩的照片，你夸那是个可爱的孩子。

你发挥着你健谈的本事，让对话不曾间断，但实际上你只是用这些废话来掩饰你根本不知道你真正想说什么的窘迫。而他回应你的每一句话，和从前相比甚至可以算得上是温柔，你看得出来他其实对这些话题兴趣缺缺，但他也原因不明的维持着这种无营养的聊天。

你感到生气，你认为一个短信把你叫过来的人有义务解释原因。

但他只字不提。

你开始有一点后悔，也许你不该来。

终于你能想起来的所有不会引发争吵的内容都已经消耗殆尽，即使是你，也有点难以为继了。幸好几年的家庭主夫生活让他变得善解人意，他打开了电视，于是你们并排靠在沙发上看起了电视，不时因为电视里的搞笑节目笑几声。

他现在出乎意料的温柔，你想，你们几年没见，你不知道这是他今天的状态，还是他现在的常态，你也不知道是不是洋子和孩子改变了他，也有可能只是你来之前他磕了药，所以脑子不足以清醒到竖起他的屏障。

你意识到你现在根本不了解他，从前你们朝夕相处，但是关于他现在的生活你都是道听途说，对于这几年他的变化你知之甚少。

这个发现让你心慌。

你昨天睡得很晚，今天收到短信后又刻不容缓地赶过来，无聊的电视节目使你感觉眼皮渐渐变得沉重，而恰好身边的倚靠物看上去温暖柔软，模糊的意识使你放心的把头歪在上面，忽略了你靠上去的时候他一瞬间的僵硬。

你站在热闹繁华的大街上，周围有很多人，很多人来来往往。

你突然地站在这里，但是你觉得自然而然。

你没花费什么力气就发现一个熟悉的身影，他和现在不太一样，打扮得像个嬉皮，戴着墨镜，和洋子挽着手，正要走进一栋公寓。

你拼命地朝他挥手，喊他的名字，他没听见，也没看到你。

你想跑去他身边，和他打招呼。但是你身边的人太多了，非常非常多，越来越多，他们仿佛故意挡住你的去路，让你不能往前走一分一毫。

你用力地推开所有人，不停地跑，你们之间的路相当长，挡着很多的人，你一边跑一边喊，过了很久很久，可能有一个世纪那么久，他终于好像是听到了什么声音，停下了脚步，你很高兴。

你等着他回头。

砰，砰，砰，砰，砰。

他消失了。

一切都消失了。

你醒过来，心脏感受到失重的慌张，你下意识地寻找他的身影，好在你轻易就发现他正在你面前，堪堪放开抓着你的手。

“你做了噩梦。”他解释到，借着点烟的动作掩饰脸上不自然的表情。

“是的，”你接过他递过来的香烟，含住还留有他嘴唇余温的烟嘴猛吸一口，觑了一眼他的表情，“我梦见……你死了。”

你害怕自己说错了话，你好不容易维持了这么久友好的气氛，他很有可能会说：“哦，你做梦都不让我好过呢。”那么一切都毁了。

但是他没有，他显得非常吃惊，但没有生气，反而迟疑着问你：“枪杀？”

“是的。”

“和洋子一起？在一栋老公寓门口？”

“……是的。”

“五发子弹？”

你惊讶得说不出话，瞪大了眼睛给予默认，你猜测如果不是你在睡梦中用肢体动作给出了某些线索，那么就只有可能约翰列侬其实他妈的是个像莱昂纳多一样的盗梦人。

你甚至检查了一下自己身上有没有什么脑电波监测装置。

“听着，麦卡，”他站起来，有点烦躁地抓了一把自己的头发，“我可能要死了。”

哦，他叫你麦卡。这个称呼带来隐秘的愉悦让你完全错过了他的重点。

“我昨天也做了一个同样的梦，梦见我死了，在一个看起来像上世纪一样的地方，我可能真的要死了。”

你终于听懂了他在说什么，尽管你对发生的事情一头雾水，但是你忽略自己心里的隐约的不安，选择首先安慰你的好兄弟，就像过去的每一次一样，“只是梦而已，约翰，你太紧张了。”

“那你怎么解释你也做了同样的梦？”

你解释不出来，天知道这是怎么回事，这完全就是灵异事件。

但是有一件事你现在知道了，这就是他把你叫过来的原因。

约翰列侬以为自己要死了，他第一个想到要找的人是你。

你知道现在不应该表现出开心，这显得像是幸灾乐祸，但是无论他是想找你解决问题，还是想“临死”前见你一面，都让你感到喜悦，一种阔别已久的喜悦。

不是说这些年你过得不好，你有琳达，有孩子们，还有你的音乐事业，你当然是快乐的。但是现在这种快乐是不同的，是约翰给你的，是被他需要的快乐。

和当年他邀请你加入的时候一样的感觉。

你很久很久没有过这种感觉，它独一无二，截然不同。

“你找我来就是为了这个？”你摁掉手上的烟，转头看着他。

他没有想到你突然问起这个，定在原地似乎是思考了好一会儿，才胡乱地点点头，说：“也许我要死了，再也见不到你，所以我想……”

他又停顿了很长时间，你猜他可能会道歉。你已经想好了，如果他道歉，或者流露出一点歉意，你马上就原谅他，原谅他在媒体面前说你的坏话，原谅他写那些害你伤心的歌，原谅他抛下乐队……抛下你。

他只是被吓坏了，不是吗？你们都是。

他终于下定决心般地开了口：“所以我想是时候写一首好歌了，我们一起。”

他目光炯炯地看着你，带着一点紧张。他紧张的时候就是这样，忘记管理自己的表情，只会拿眼睛看你。

预想中的对话没有发生，你在心里嘲笑自己自作多情，但是并不感到如何难过，甚至比刚才还要兴奋。

重新和他一起写歌，是过去好几年你能想到最令你兴奋的事情。

而现在它发生了。

你故意支支吾吾一会，说你要花点时间考虑。

他显得有点失望，但看到你脸上的表情之后，马上明白了你的意思，夸张地笑起来：“要明天才能答应我是吗？”

你看，他什么都没有忘记。

临近傍晚，你结束了这一天的会面。你开门走出他的公寓，落日让整个世界都金灿灿的。

“明天带上你的吉他。”临走的时候他说，“顺便帮我调弦，你最擅长的。”

你挥挥手，转过身之后才敢露出一个满足的笑容。

你又要重新拥有一切了。

我醒了过来，挣扎了一会才睁开眼，整个房间也像最后的场景一样铺满了阳光。我对着天花板发了一会呆，努力想回忆起梦境的细节，发现它们已经渐渐模糊到无法辨认了。

我无奈地转过头去看他，“老了之后记忆越来越差了，也许有一天我会连你也不记得。”

他在照片里睡着，没有回答我，仿佛也在做一个香甜的梦。


End file.
